wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoltan Chivay
Zoltan Chivay – krasnolud, weteran II wojny z Nilfgaardem, przyjaciel Geralta. Ich drogi zeszły się, kiedy Geralt ze swoją drużyną zmierzał z Brokilonu w stronę Jarugi, na południe. Za radą krasnoluda, Geralt, Jaskier i Milva przyłączyli się do kompanii i podążyli na wschód, razem z uciekinierami z Kernow. Właśnie od Zoltana, Geralt dostał swój miecz – sihill. Do kompanii Chivaya należeli: * Munro Bruys * Yazon Varda * Caleb Stratton * Figgis Merluzzo * Percival Schuttenbach Posiadał również gadającą papugę, Feldmarszałka Dudę, którego odsprzedał Percivalowi, gdy ten zakładał warsztat jubilerski w Novigradzie. Przeżył Pogrom w Rivii .Pieniądze na zakład uzyskał wcześniej, gdy wraz z kamratami obrabował havekarów. Podczas grania w Wiedźminie dowiadujemy się też, że interes z młotownią w Novigradzie nie wypalił. Planuje go za to rozkręcić w Wyzimie. Wiedźmin (gra komputerowa) right W grze po raz pierwszy Geralt spotyka krasnoluda otoczonego przez grupę rasistów w akcie I w osadzie bandytów, gdzie mieszkał m.in. Haren Brogg. Rozpocznie się wówczas i zakończy krótkie zadanie „Rasiści”, w którym Geralt będzie mógł albo mu pomóc, albo patrzeć, jak sam zabija łotrów. Po znalezieniu w ciałach rasistów kości do gry w pokera, gracz będzie mógł rozpocząć u Zoltana zadanie „Gra w kości” i „Kościany poker: nowicjusz”. W tym drugim krasnolud jest jednym z graczy, których trzeba pokonać w minigrze do dalszego etapu „Gry w kości”. Po wykonaniu zadania „Rasiści” przeniesie się do zajazdu, gdzie można z nim wystartować w pojedynku alkoholowym. Wygrana sprawi, że Zoltan, zawstydzony faktem przepicia go przez człowieka (chociaż Geralt stwierdził, że jako wiedźmin nim do końca nie jest) wręczy mu diament, na który złożył przysięgę, że nigdy nie przegra w tej dziedzinie z człowiekiem. W akcie II i III przeważnie spaceruje po Wyzimie Klasztornej lub przesiaduje w domu Golana Vivaldiego. Jeżeli w akcie I Geralt nie zabił wojowników Scoia'tael, Zoltan w karczmie Miś Kudłacz powiadomi nas o zabójstwie Colemana. Od Zoltana można dowiedzieć się, że Vivaldi stracił kontrolę nad swoim bankiem przez bezdusznych urzędników. Ta poszlaka doprowadzi do uniewinnienia Vivaldiego w zadaniu „Podejrzany: Vivaldi”. Można też u niego zacząć zadanie „Bezpieczna przystań”. Jest ostatnią osobą, do której należy się zgłosić w zadaniu „Pamięć ostrza”. Oprócz informacji o srebrnym mieczu otrzymamy od niego runę do jego ulepszenia. W zadaniu „Przyjaciółka z dawnych lat” jest jednym z trzech potencjalnych gości (obok Carmen i Zygfryda), których trzeba zaprosić na przyjęcie w domu Shani. Jako że Zoltan, Shani i Jaskier znają się od dawna, przebieg przyjęcia będzie najbardziej pomyślny spośród wszystkich trzech wariantów. Wybór Zoltana wpłynie jedynie na fant z zabawy (smalec z ogórkami, Zoltan po niego nie pójdzie, tłumacząc się krasnoludzką antyumiejętnością skradania się), balladę śpiewaną przez Jaskra („Patrzajta, tam pod borem, wilczysko tańcuje...”) i zachowanie bohaterów w trakcie słuchania (Geralt i Shani będą się docierać). W akcie V Zoltan pojawia się niezmiennie na Grobli przy wejściu na most do Starej Wyzimy i Wyzimy Klasztornej. Jeżeli gracz obrał ścieżkę Zakonu lub neutralności, będzie się z nim widział ostatni raz (ścieżka Zakonu spowoduje pogardliwą postawę krasnoluda wobec wiedźmina). Jeżeli natomiast gracz przeszedł na stronę Scoia'tael, będzie towarzyszył Geraltowi w walkach na Grobli i w Starej Wyzimie w zadaniu „Płonąca nadzieja”. Pomógł wiedźminowi w eskortowaniu grup uchodźców do szpitala, po czym razem z nim widział śmierć Białej Rayli i przeniósł się do jaskini na bagnach, gdzie dzielił niedolę z innymi uchodźcami. Modyfikacja Występuje w przygodzie „Wesele” jako jeden z gości zaproszonych na imprezę. Jest jedną z pierwszych osób, z którymi można porozmawiać. Przy pierwszej rozmowie proponuje mu porcję „wieloowocowego dżemiku”. Jeżeli Zoltan i Yarpen Zigrin znajdą się w jednej lokacji, wówczas stanie się możliwe urządzenie między Geraltem, a Yarpenem walki na pięści, kiedy wiedźmin zagadnie Zoltana – Yarpen bowiem nie omieszka wyśmiać ożenku Zoltana z Eudorą Breckenriggs, przekręcając jej nazwisko na odgłos żaby „Brekekek”, sugerując spowodowane przez to niezadowolenie krasnoluda jego zmiękczeniem poślubnym oraz rzucając niesmaczny dowcip, że gdyby zamiast Eudory podłożyć mu kamienną ścianę trzy razy samym penisem wwiercił by się w łańcuch górski, co kończy się jatką między wiedźminem a Yarpenem, lecz to, czy wygra, czy nie, nie ma znaczenia dla przygody. Poza tym Zoltan Chivay popadnie w drobny, acz na szczęście niezeskalowany, konflikt z Sabriną Glevissig, uzasadniając to jej dobieraniem się do jego osoby. Po zakończeniu przygody ukaże się przerywnik filmowy (outro), w którym Zoltan, Jaskier i Geralt odpoczywają po ostrej libacji: okaże się przez to, że o wszystkim Geralt tylko śnił. Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów right Nasz krasnoludzki kompan towarzyszy nam od aktu I (Flotsam), gdy ratujemy go od śmierci poprzez powieszenie. Niezależnie od podjętych decyzji, rozstajemy się z nim po akcie II: Ścieżka Roche'a Ląduje razem z nami w obozie Kaedwen, postanawia jednak skorzystać z tego, iż Geralt przechodzi przez mgłę i zabiera się z nim do Vergen. Ostatni raz widzimy go broniącego miasta i odmawiającego propozycji wiedźmina, by ten ratował swoje życie. Zoltan postanawia nie zostawiać swoich przyjaciół. Przeżywa oblężenie, o czym informuje Jaskier w dzienniku, gdy spotkał swojego towarzysza na gościńcu wyprowadzającego uchodźców z Vergen. Ścieżka Iorwetha Pomaga Geraltowi i innym krasnoludom w oczyszczeniu kopalni w Vergen z trupojadów. W akcie II ląduje razem z nami w Vergen. Po udanej bitwie o Dolną Marchię, wraz z Jaskrem zostaje w mieście, by utrzymać porządek wśród ludności. Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Zoltan Chivay przebywa w Novigradzie, gdzie pomaga Jaskrowi w zarządzaniu „Szałwią i rozmarynem”. Jak twierdzi, do miasta przybył by rozkręcić własny interes, który jednak jak zwykle nie wypalił. Dodatkowo zaciągnął w mieście kilka długów przez co nie może na razie opuścić metropolii. Geralt spotyka Zoltana podczas poszukiwania Ciri w Novigradzie. Jest świadkiem tego jak krasnolud wyrzuca z przybytku Jaskra pijaków i żebraków. Gdy wiedźmin wchodzi do środka Zoltan serdecznie go wita. Geralt wyjaśnia przyjacielowi, że musi prędko skontaktować się z Jaskrem, który ostatnio nawiązał kontakt z Ciri. Krasnolud jednak twierdzi, że od pewnego czasu trubadur nie pokazuje się w swoim lokum. Geralt i Zoltan zaczynają przeszukiwać „Szałwię i rozmaryn”, aby odnaleźć jakiekolwiek wskazówki na temat pobytu ich znajomego. Po chwili Geralt odnajduje dziennik Jaskra, w którym zapisane są jego ostatnie spotkania, w tym imiona jego partnerek. Wiedźmin dzieli się z krasnoludem listą dziewczyn, po czym każde z nich przystępuje do poszukiwań trubadura. Gdy Geralt wraca do Zoltana z informacją, jakoby Jaskier przed zniknięciem często przebywał w towarzystwie uroczej złotowłosej minstrelki, krasnolud zaczyna kojarzyć, że musi chodzić o Priscillę, która grywa w „Zimorodku”. Razem udają się do karczmy i wysłuchują ballady Priscilli pt. „Wilcza zamieć”. Minstrelka opowiada im, że Jaskier przygotowywał się do kradzieży majątku Sigiego Reuvena. Wiedźmin wznawia poszukiwania, natomiast krasnolud wraca do „Szałwii i rozmarynu”, by pilnować interesu. Zoltan dołącza do Geralta ponownie podczas przedstawienia teatralnego, które ma przyciągnąć Dudu – dopplera, będącego kluczem do rozwiązania zagadki pobytu Jaskra i Ciri. Gdy Dudu opowiada, że Julian po tym jak ukradł skarb Reuvena został uwięziony przez Menge na Wyspie Świątynnej i czeka na wyrok śmierci, Geralt obmyśla z krasnoludem plan odbicia barda. Postanawiają, że doppler przemieni się w Kaleba Menge – zmarłego dowódcę Łowców czarownic (o którego śmierci straż miejska jeszcze nie wiedziała) i wyda rozkaz przewiezienia Jaskra do Oxenfurtu, a wówczas wiedźmin z Zoltanem napadną na konwój i uwolnią przyjaciela. Zoltan zaczyna zbierać składającą się z krasnoludów drużynę, po czym udaje się z Białym Wilkiem na miejsce zasadzki. Gdy zaczyna się jatka, Chivay wraz z pobratymcami zajmuje się eskortą, a wiedźmin zajmuje się pościgiem strażnika, który porwał Jaskra. Po oswobodzeniu przyjaciela dowiaduje się, że Ciri nie ma już w Novigradzie. Zoltan pomaga Jaskrowi i Priscilli w prowadzeniu „Szałwii i rozmarynu”, a po zmianie nazwy – „Kameleona”. Prosi Geralta również o pomoc w zdobyciu dużo wartych kart do gwinta, z których sprzedaży mógłby spłacić zaciągnięte długi. Po znalezieniu Ciri, Zoltan dołącza do obrony Kaer Morhen przed Dzikim Gonem. Zależnie od wcześniejszych wyborów Geralta może też pomóc w uwolnieniu Margarity Laux-Antille, upijając strażników więzienia. Ciekawostki * Zoltan jest zaręczony z Eudorą Breckenriggs, jednak w drugiej części gry, Jaskier oraz Zoltan, zdradzają nam sekret, że rodzice Eudory zerwali zaręczyny. Powodem tego były plotki, o wzięciu przez Zoltana udziału w walkach po stronie Scoia'tael, podczas powstania w Wyzimie, które oczywiście nie były prawdą, bo nie zabijał zakonników w szale czy zemście, ale w obronie własnej i niewinnych osób (domyślnie uchodźców). * Na wspólnym obiedzie z rodzinę Eudory i Jaskrem dostał czarną polewkę co w tradycji polskiej oznaczało zerwanie zaręczyn. * Uwielbia on Wyzimę jak sam się do tego przyznał, że czuje się w niej jak ryba w wodzie, choć interes się nie kręcił, ponieważ był nieludziem. * „Na pohybel skurwysynom” – ulubione powiedzenie Zoltana. Jest nawet zapisane na sihillu, ale w krasnoludzkich runach. * Iorweth w 1 akcie Wiedźmina 2 zaproponował mu dowództwo nad jednym z komand, jednak on odmówił, czym się naraził Iorwethowi. Za ową „kumację” ze Scoia'tael miał zostać powieszony. * Zoltan walczył w bitwie pod Brenną wraz z kompanami m.in. Munro Bruysem i Yarpenem Zigrinem, gdzie osobiście wykończył, uciekającego przez bagna, marszałka polnego Menno Coehoorna w ramach zemsty za Caleba Strattona. Nie wiedział jednak kogo zabija, gdyż marszałek przebrał się za prostego żołnierza, a do tego został źle zrozumiany podczas próby poddania się. * Przez kilka lat mieszkał w Cintrze, gdzie po raz pierwszy usłyszał o białowłosym zabójcy potworów oraz jego niespodziance. * Jaskier nazwał Zoltana „Mściwym chamkiem”. * Najczęściej do walki używa miecza, czym zaprzecza stereotypowi krasnoluda zawsze władającego toporem lub młotem. Galeria Wiedźmin 2= W2 CA Zoltan.png |-| Wiedźmin 3= W3 SS Zoltan 2.jpg |-| Gwint= W3 SS Zoltan Gwint 1.png|Karta Zoltana w Gwincie W3 SS Zoltan Gwint 2.png|Alternatywna karta Zoltana w Gwincie G SS Zoltan Szelma.jpg|Zoltan: Trener w Gwint: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana G SS Zoltan Trener Avatar.png|Avatar Zoltana Trenera w Gwint: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana Linki zewnętrzne Wideo thumb|center|335 px|MCH - Wiedźmin Wiki cs:Zoltan Chivay de:Zoltan Chivay en:Zoltan Chivay es:Zoltan Chivay fr:Zoltan Chivay hu:Zoltan Chivay it:Zoltan Chivay lt:Zoltanas Chivajus pt-br:Zoltan Chivay ru:Золтан Хивай uk:Золтан Хівай Kategoria:Postacie z Chrzest ognia Kategoria:Postacie z Pani Jeziora Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin Kategoria:Postacie w grze Wiedźmin 2 Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Kategoria:Postacie z gry The Witcher Battle Arena Kategoria:Krasnoludy Kategoria:Infoboks do poprawy